Happy Families Play Football
by ChocolateIsMyDrug
Summary: What was going through Arjun's head when he decides to quit violin in Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna? Please read and review!


**A/N:** Shock horror! A fic that's NOT from DDLJ! This one is a fic from Karan Johar's latest, _Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna. _I was inspired by the absolutely adorable little boy who plays SRK's son in the movie.

I actually really liked this movie for a good two thirds or so. I liked the first half, I liked the scenes where they feel guilty, I like the scenes that follow. My favourite scene would probably have to be the one where Rishi goes, 'My dad is dying, Maya. He's not going to make it.' He's crying and then she starts crying and hugs him and he hugs her tighter and goes, 'Thank God I still have you.' The expression on her face is perfect. I cried so much. My second favourite scene is the 'quit violin' scene and I liked how when Dev was saying goodbye to his son, he goes, 'Please try not to hate me, Arjun...' I cried again.

I was a strong Dev/Rhea and Rishi/Maya supporter during this movie. I reckon it would have been really good if Dev and Maya had actually helped save each other's marriages. Or even if they had an affair, they would have gone back to their spouses. I actually thought when they called each other and said they had told their partners the truth and were still married and that was the end. It would have been a depressing, but somewhat okay ending. But them getting together again was awful. The best ending would have been Dev and Maya succeeding in winning back their partners' hearts (they should still be thrown out of the house – I think it was brave of Rhea and Rishi to do that).

And how good was it that Rishi and Rhea did _not_ end up together? That would have been so stupid. And yes, Jai was there for Rhea from the start, but Abhishek's girl was a total random. I kind of lost interest in the movie when I found out he was engaged.

I have a theory that if Dev had not gotten hit by a car, he and Rhea would still be happily married. Because the only real reason why Dev and Maya hang out at first is because they want to help each other save their marriages. If Dev's leg had not been broken, then he and Rhea would still be happy. I have a sneaking suspicion that Arjun Rampal was the driver of that car. Hmmm...

This fic is about what is going through Arjun's (the kid, that is) mind when he decides to quit violin. This is probably the longest author's note I've ever written. Wow. Okay, anyway, onto the story.

-----

**Happy Families Play Football**

-----

Arjun smiled sadly to himself, packing away his violin. He knew that he would never play it again.

True, he loved playing violin, and it made him happy, but it seemed to cause his parents grief. He was sure that Papa would be happy if he quit violin and became a big football player. And if it would make Papa happy, then Arjun would do it.

Maybe if he became a football champ, then Papa wouldn't be so angry. If he left violin, Mom and Papa wouldn't fight all the time, because Papa would be happy.

Often, too often in the past four years, Arjun had gone to sleep with his hands clamped over his ears, trying to block out the sounds of his parents fighting.

Arjun remembered vividly what happened after the first big fight, though it had been almost four years ago when he was five or so. Papa had come out of the hospital, and he had found out he could never play football again.

Arjun didn't remember much about the fight itself – that was a blur. He had asked a question and it had enraged Papa, who had then yelled at him. Mom, who had seen the tears well up in his eyes defended him, but Papa was in no mood to be reasonable. Both of them had completely lost it and for Arjun, it had shattered the memories of a happy home that he had had only a few months ago.

He had run to his room and about half an hour later, once the yelling had died down, Mom came up to his room. He looked at her, noting the fact that her eyes were brighter than normal and her face pale.

'Is Papa angry at me?' he had asked, his lip trembling.

Mommy hastily wiped her face and enveloped him in a hug. 'No, darling. Papa isn't angry at you. Papa is angry because he is hurt.'

Arjun had clung onto his mother, breathing deeply. Her arms were cold and limp. She smelt like rose petals in water – weak and diluted. 'Isn't Papa better?'

She nodded. 'He is okay now, but his leg will always hurt a bit.'

Arjun looked at his mother, confused. 'A bit is alright, isn't it? Remember that other time Papa broke his head? He was okay then, wasn't he?'

She almost giggled. 'Well, you don't need your head to play football.' Then she said more seriously, 'That was a minor skull fracture. This time Papa broke his leg badly. He won't be able to play football anymore. That's why he's so upset.'

Arjun frowned, perplexed. 'Why would not playing football upset him so much? Football is stupid.' All his experiences with football involved either being stiff and cold after having Papa train him or being bored out of his mind watching a match.

Mommy even gave him a small smile. 'Don't let Papa hear you say that. Arjun, how would you feel if you couldn't play your guitar anymore?'

'Violin, Mommy!'

She winced. 'Violin. I meant violin. How would you feel if you couldn't play anymore?'

He thought for a moment. He had only been learning violin for about a year, and he had only covered very basic things, but it was still the thing he loved doing most, the thing he was best at. When he played violin, he felt completely at home, knowing he was doing what he liked the best.

'I would feel horrible.'

She nodded, looking at him seriously. 'That's how Papa feels about football. And now he will never be able to play again.' She sighed and bit her lip.

Arjun's eyes widened in disbelief. It was not fair to take away the thing somebody loved the most. He felt a sudden, fierce love for Papa. He would not let that be taken away. 'Can't we fix Papa's leg, or get him a new one?'

Mom closed her eyes, a tear slipping out of one eye. 'No, darling. Some things can't be fixed.' He hugged Mom tightly, fear in the pit of his stomach. In all his five years, he had never seen Mom cry. Something terrible must have happened to Papa.

Her words played back in his mind as he looked sadly at his violin for the last time. _Some things can't be fixed._ He shut the lid.

Four years ago he had decided to make Papa happy. He had strived to excel in violin, to show Papa that he was good at something, that he was not useless. He always wanted to see that glint of pride in Papa's eyes, that swelling of the chest. One word of praise, one manly thump on the back would have meant more to him than anything in the world.

But Papa did not want to be proud of him for violin. Though Mom always said that of course Papa was proud of him and of course he wasn't angry at him, Arjun didn't believe it. He was sure Papa resented him and his violin. Papa resented the fact that Arjun could do what he loved while he couldn't. Arjun's happiness was an everyday reminder of his own sorrow.

Although if Arjun had loved football, he was sure Papa would have been proud. Arjun had tried, he really had, but football was beyond him. His legs ached after a while, the ball felt like lead when he kicked it and he feared his toes would break, his palms would sweat and he would pray to himself that when Papa threw him the ball in training time, he would not drop it.

He stood silently, looking at the violin case for a moment before averting his eyes. _You wait and see, Papa_, he thought to himself. _I may never become a violinist, but one day I'll be a football champ._

He would live out Papa's dreams. He would be the football star that Papa had been. If Papa was happy, then he wouldn't yell at Mom and Mom would be happy too.

Arjun turned to the framed picture on the wall. Mom's radiant face smiled as she looked down, her eyes full of love for the newborn son she held in her arms. Papa was not looking at the camera. He was looking at her, and his eyes were soft and loving. His face was unlined and carefree. They had been so happy. If he had not seen the photograph, or held onto the few precious, vague, happy memories he had, he would not have believed that such a happy family could break like this.

For a while he had just prayed that things would become better, but he realized now that nothing was going to change if he didn't try to make a difference. A couple of days ago, Mom and Papa had come back from their wedding anniversary outing. Arjun had hoped that the fact that Papa had organized a surprise for Mom was proof that he loved her again and they would soon be a happy family.

He had taken the opportunity to practice violin, but Papa and Mom had another argument, and Papa had threatened to break his violin if he played it again. The disappointment was too much. He had gotten his hopes up after Papa had organized a surprise dinner for Mom, seeing as how he had forgotten their anniversary the past couple of years. But it seemed that the surprise dinner was just a prelude to another argument.

He had run out of the room, not stopping even when Mom called out his name. He ran to his bedroom and shut the door, panting. He ran to the side of the room farthest away from his parents, hoping to muffle their yells. He looked out the window at their green lawn. Surprisingly, his eyes were completely dry. He knew what he had to do.

If it was the violin that angered Papa, then the violin would have to go. If it was football that made Papa happy, then he would have to play football. Sacrificing the thing he loved doing best was nothing if it meant that they would be a happy family again. He rested his hot forehead against the cool glass of the window. _Happy family._

_-----_

**A/N:** Well, how was that? Please review. This is my first non-romance fic (for Bollywood, anyway) and only my second BW angst fic.

Everyone, what do you think of my theories on KANK? And what are your own opinions on this movie? I know a lot, I mean a LOT of people hate it and think it is meaningless crap, but I quite liked it, except for the very end. Anyways, review!


End file.
